


Always in the Shadow

by blondcockerel



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondcockerel/pseuds/blondcockerel
Summary: A brief meditation on Treavor Pendleton's skin condition.





	Always in the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr February 2015.

When her youngest son had been six for only a few months, the Lady Pendleton was woken from her sleep by that very same son’s tearful sniffles at her side. He had been too shy and afraid of her annoyance to wake her, but wake her he’d done anyways.

“Treavor? What’s wrong?” After the incident with the snakes, Lady Pendleton took her young son’s fears very seriously.

Treavor held up his palms. The skin was dry, so dry it was peeling away in great sheaves. Lady Pendleton made a muffled gasp, not wanting to wake her husband (whose annoyance was guaranteed when woken in the night), and took her son’s hands into her own.

She stood, and collected Treavor in her arms. He sniffled all the way downstairs to the servants’ quarter, to send a man to fetch the doctor. The doctor, rustled from his bed so late at night, gruffly looked over the boy’s hands and bandaged them, saying the cracking and peeling of his skin wasn’t so bad he was bleeding, that he needn’t have been called for.

Two days later, those hands of the son of a nobleman, a child who had never worked and would never work, resembled the hands of those who scraped the krusts from the beaches and docks rather than those of a child. Custis and Morgan teased him for them, and even Lord Pendleton took notice. Only then was the doctor able to embalm the child’s palms in soothing ointments.

The next time Treavor’s skin was so affected was the winter his mother died. He did not take off his delicate mourning gloves for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on my own experiences with severe eczema on my hands that winter, for my Treavor Pendleton RP blog, lordpendletxn.


End file.
